(1) Field of the Invention
Several types of truck cargo strap or chained securing methods are in use and known in the prior art. However, many of these devices are difficult to use, inefficient, or eventually cause damage to the stake pockets of a truck or trailer bed. These devices also require that the user throw a hook from one side of the truck, over the cargo load before cinching, winding up, or otherwise securing whatever type of cargo retaining means is used on the other side of the truck. The disclosed inventive concept uses a heavy-duty pocket protector and an integral, and in the preferred embodiment, a short length of chain to establish a secure, safe anchoring point at a plurality of stake pocket locations on the truck or trailer bed.
(2) Description of the Related Art, Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,192,119 B1 (Jun. 5, 2012; Small, S.) A trailer cargo strap rolling device for conestoga-style and flatbed trailers including a base that fits into a trailer stake pocket, an adjustable post member secured into a selected height with a lock pin, and a winder assembly operated either manually or with a wireless drill with two prongs around which a trailer strap can be wound.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,431,548 B2 (Oct. 7, 2008; Acton et al.) discloses a housing assembly for housing a restraint device is provided. The housing assembly may be recessed into a floor or a wall of a building or a vehicle. The restraint device may be a retractor. The separate mounting plate may be moveably mounted to the storage chamber. The restraint device may be mounted to the storage cover. The restraint device may be mounted to the mounting plate. The housing assembly may be mounted in a recess in a support structure such as a wall or a floor. The wall or floor may be a support structure of for example and without limitation a building, a vehicle, a trailer and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,334,972 B2 (Feb. 26, 2008; Cash M.) A retractable tie down for tying a work vehicle down to a cargo vehicle is disclosed, the lie down including a retractor assembly fixed to the outer surface of a work vehicle; a belt with one end connected to the retractor assembly; and a coupling connected to the other end of the belt, wherein the belt has a length sufficient to reach the cargo vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,700 B2 (May 16, 2006; Tessier et al) presents a strapping system which includes a pair of rollers supported by a frame above the deck which extend in a longitudinal direction of the deck. Strapping is rolled onto the rollers. Anchors at the free ends of the strapping can be secured along opposing sides of the deck. A tightener in the form of a crank and ratchet mechanism is coupled to the rollers for tensioning the strapping spanning between the rollers and the free ends anchored to the sides of the deck. The load is retained beneath the strapping under tension. The tightener permits common tensioning of all strapping of each roller in a single, time saving operation to ensure loads readily secured before transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,095 B1 (Sep. 6, 2005; Hugg, R.) The invention is a tie-down strap or chain anchor is described for use with a trailer or truck. The anchor includes a stem portion which is adapted to be secured to one side of the bed of the trailer or truck. A pair of spaced-apart plates are secured to the upper end of the stem portion and have a U-shaped receiver secured thereto and extending therebetween which includes an inclined portion and a generally U-shaped portion at the lower end thereof. The U-shaped portion has a slot or notch formed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,621 B1 (Sep. 30, 2003; Hugg, R.) discloses a generally Y-shaped winch assembly is described for use with a trailer or truck. The winch assembly includes a stem portion having a pair of horizontally spaced-apart plates extending upwardly from the upper end thereof. A strap receiver mechanism is rotatably mounted on the plates and is controlled by a conventional winch ratchet assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,250 (Jan. 18, 2000; Walsh et al.) discloses an invention in which a platform trailer includes a load carrying main frame and an elongated loading deck supported by the main frame and defining a generally planar surface upon which cargo may be loaded. An elongated side rail is attached to at least one of the loading deck and the main frame so that the side rail is disposed along a longitudinal edge of the trailer. The side rail defines an upwardly opening channel extending along the longitudinal edge. The channel has a planar central portion substantially parallel to a plane defined by an upper horizontal surface of the loading deck and opposing side portions extending vertically upward from the central portion.